Better
by Blue.Strawberry.Girl
Summary: Jade es una lesbiana muy rebelde que siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Pero, cierto día una profesora muy atractiva llega a su salón; en ese momento, la de los ojos verdes, se da cuenta que tiene que conseguirla a como de lugar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: VicTORIous no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider. Yo solo uso sus personajes por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Nota: Ésta es una traducción del fanfic "Better" por _just-jori-nd-stuff. _Tengo el permiso del autor/a para hacer esto.**

* * *

—¡Levántate, la escuela empieza a las ocho! —¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Acaso pretende tirar la puerta a golpes?

—¡Ya te escuché, ahora deja de golpear la maldita puerta! —Qué irritantes son los padres, bueno, sí puedo llamarlo así. Él está muy distante la mayoría del tiempo y ni siquiera actúa como si yo le importara.

Por fin los golpes se detienen. Miro mi puerta cerrada y lo escucho decir algo sobre que va a trabajar horas extras y llegará tarde a la casa. Cómo sí eso fuera nuevo. El regresa como a las once de la noche todos los días, así que no entiendo para qué me avisa.

Escucho sus pasos alejarse poco a poco y finalmente la puerta principal cerrarse con un estrepitoso porrazo.

Suelto un suspiro mientras miro mi reloj. Siete con seis. Bien, tengo suficiente tiempo para alistarme e ir al colegio. ¡Dios!, todo sería mejor que asistir a ese infierno. La escuela simplemente apesta, pero por suerte este es mi último año cosa que me pone más que feliz.

Me levanto de la cama para poder quitarme mis shorts y camiseta. Me miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo y ¡maldición!, simplemente no puedo creer lo atractiva que estoy. No quiero sonar arrogante pero estoy más que buena. Sin embargo, mi cabello está hecho una mierda, tal vez lo rice más tarde. Camino hacia mi armario y saco unos vaqueros color negro. Después una camiseta con dos dedos colocados de una manera que parece qué están a punto de coger una concha y debajo de eso dice "placer garantizado".

Y si, antes de que pregunten, soy lesbiana. Siempre lo fui y siempre lo seré.

No me lo tomen a mal, tuve un novio antes, cuando estaba en octavo grado. En ese momento no sabía si me gustaban los chicos o no, porque siempre estaba mirando a las chicas.

Mi amigo Beck tenía el mismo problema pero con hombres, entonces decidimos salir. Todo estaba resultando muy bien hasta que tuvimos que besarnos.

En ese momento, ambos nos dimos cuenta de que éramos gays. Seguimos siendo amigos después de eso, mejor dicho, mejores amigos. Nadie me conoce mejor que él.

Hablando de Beck, miro mi teléfono que está vibrando y me doy cuenta que me ha enviado un mensaje.

_¿Dónde demonios estas? ¡Son las 7:50! La campana de aviso suena en cinco minutos._

Mierda, el tiempo se me ha pasado volando. Salgo corriendo de mi cuarto y agarro las llaves de mi auto. Me subo a este mientras piso el acelerador sin dejar calentar el motor antes. Solo vivo a diez minutos del instituto pero sí subo la velocidad tal vez sean cinco.

Veo la escuela y le hecho un vistazo a la hora. Son siete con cincuenta y cuatro, lo he logrado. Recorro el estacionamiento buscando un lugar donde aparcar el auto. Ugh, tendré que detenerme en uno de los lugares de atrás, ya que los de adelante ya están ocupados.

Camino rápidamente al edificio para dirigirme al Caja Negra dónde están repartiendo los horarios de clase. No hay fila, genial. Escucho la campana pero solo es la de aviso, la real toca a las ocho.

—Jade West, último año —le digo a la señorita. La veo mientras que ella busca mi archivo.

Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho y golpeo el suelo con mis botas ansiosa.

—¡Aquí está! —exclama finalmente dándome el papel. Se lo arrebato de las manos y me doy la vuelta caminando por dónde llegué.

En el primer periodo tengo a… la Señora Doe. ¡Maldita sea!, odio a esa vieja bruja. La tuve el año pasado y reprobé. No fue mi culpa, odio las matemáticas con todo mi ser. En especial Algebra 2, ¿qué rayos tienen que hacer las letras y los números juntos? ¿Y quién necesita saber graficar? Son puras tonterías.

Suspiro cansinamente mientras llego a su puerta y giro la perilla, entonces la campana final suena.

Qué asco, el único asiento disponible es uno en la primera fila cerca del escritorio de la maestra.

—Jade, Jade, Jade, tu primer día y llegas tarde— me recrimina negando con la cabeza. Me recargo en el umbral de la puerta a la vez que cruzo los brazos y levanto una ceja, desafiándola—. Espero que esto no sea una repetición del año pasado —estupendo, tuvo que decirlo. Ahora toda la clase sabe que yo fui la idiota que reprobó ésta clase.

Miro a mí alrededor a todos los tarados de segundo y tercer año. Maldición, soy la única de cuarto año.

—Si, como sea, entré con la campana así que técnicamente no llegué tarde —sonrió satisfecha mientras me siento en el pupitre. Ella rueda los ojos para después ponerse a hablar con su nasal voz.

Bajo la cabeza mientras me tapo los oídos pero no sirve de nada, aún puedo escuchar su jodida voz.

—Ok clase, sé que es su primer día de regreso a clases y todo eso pero, yo no voy a ser su maestra de ésta materia —al escuchar esto mi cabeza se dispara hacia arriba y la encaro esperando la razón por la que este milagro se me ha sido otorgado—. Mi profesora estudiante, la señorita Tori Vega, estará impartiendo mi primer periodo —extiende su brazo hacia la tal Tori Vega y de pronto mi corazón se detuvo.

De pie con una falda negra, blusa blanca abotonada y tacones a juego, estaba la señorita Tori Vega. Saluda con la mano a la clase y todos murmuran un "buenos días" de regreso.

Bajo mi mirada hasta llegar a sus piernas. Tienen un lindo tono caramelo que se vería muy bien alrededor de mi cintura. Subo hasta llegar a su culo y comienzo a sentirme algo caliente. Esas definitivamente son las mejores nalgas que jamás he visto. Aparto los ojos de su maravilloso trasero mientras que su cuerpo empieza moverse hacia la clase. Oigo la puerta cerrarse pero la verdad no pongo atención. Mis ojos comienzan a curiosear arriba de sus caderas pasando sus pechos, después su cuello hasta llegar a sus ojos color chocolate.

Me congelo en mi asiento cuando me doy cuenta que me ha atrapado mirándola, bueno más bien, comiéndomela con los ojos. Veo como sube sus labios un poco dándome una pequeña sonrisa. Volteo mi rostro a la izquierda para evitar el contacto visual y comienzo a mirar por la ventana.

Ella se aclara la garganta y empieza a hablar.

—Bien chicos, como ya escucharon de la Señora Doe, yo seré su maestra en esta asignatura, y cómo es el primer día, qué tal si nos conocemos mejor. ¿Quién quiere hacer la primera pregunta? — dice jovialmente. Un chico en la mitad del salón levanta la mano.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —pregunta. ¡Pero qué imbécil! A una chica jamás le debes preguntar su edad, sin embargo, a ella no parece molestarle; su respuesta fue veintitrés y sigue con una sonrisa en la cara. ¿Por qué sigue tan feliz? Espero que no sea tan energética en ese aspecto, porque absolutamente odiaría eso.

Otra mano se levanta y está vez es un jugador de football.

—¿Eres soltera? Y si lo eres, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? Tengo dieciocho, es legal —siento unas punzadas de ira recorrer todo mi ser y el lápiz que tengo en las manos se parte en dos. Ella me mira a mí y después al lápiz mientras que yo le lanzo una mirada asesina al idiota que pregunto eso. Carraspea un poco antes de responder.

—Mantengamos las preguntas apropiadas y no, definitivamente no eres mi tipo —toda la clase emite un "uh" al mismo tiempo y yo esbozo una sonrisa triunfante.

Así es porqué ella es mía. Bueno aún no pero lo será muy pronto. Lo único que quiero es tirármela. Tirármela hasta que ninguna de las dos pueda más.

Por ahora la odio por hacerme desearla. Normalmente chicos y chicas son los que babean por mí, pero ella, ésta Tori Vega, acaba de convertirse en mi profesora. Y por casualidad también resultó ser jodidamente hermosa, haciendo que mis ojos se posaran en ella y solo ella, así que no voy a dejar pasar ésta oportunidad.

La miro voltearse y tomar algunos papeles de su escritorio, mientras que sonrío maliciosamente y en lo único que pienso es en que debe de tener cuidado, porque no tardará mucho para que ella este gritando mi nombre.

* * *

**Lo sé, es demasiado corto el primer capitulo, pero en el próximo mejorará. El fanfic originalmente ésta en inglés, y lo quise traducir porque es una de mis historias jori favoritas. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. **

**¿Merezco un review? Nos leemos pronto ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola mis amados lectores! Estoy de vuelta con el segundo capitulo de esta traducción. Si ya sé, me tarde años y de verdad los siento, pero bueno, aquí está. Sin más que decir a leer...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: VicTORIous no me pertenece. Es de Dan Schneider, yo solo uso sus personajes por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**La historia original le pertenece a _just-jori-nd-stuff_**

* * *

—¡Te gusta!

—Beck, cállate. Nunca dije que me gustara. Solo dije que quería cogerla —Dios, Beck es tan estúpido. Que solo quieras coger a alguien no significa que te gusta, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ni siquiera la conozco, bueno, aparte de las preguntas que le hicieron en clase.

—Ah claro, se me olvidaba que la gran, mala, Jade West jamás se podría enamorar, ¿huh? —dice en un profundo tono de burla. Le lanzo una mirada furiosa.

—Vamos Jade, sé que te gusta.

—¿Oh, de verdad? ¿Y cómo diablos te diste cuenta de eso? —respondo en forma burla justo como él hizo.

—Pues, usualmente las chicas van a ti e intentan seducirte. Y usualmente tu solo las coges y ya. Pero nunca, en el tiempo que te he conocido, has querido cogerte a alguien. Tú nunca vas a buscar a las chicas, ellas vienen a ti —hace una pausa y yo solo arqueo una ceja. Todo lo que está diciendo son estupideces, nada más—. Y ésta, es la primera vez que te escucho decir "de verdad quiero cogerla" entonces estoy suponiendo que "coger" significa "gustar". Por lo tanto, creo, que lo que quieres decir es: de verdad me gusta —termina diciendo con una sonrisa confiada en la cara.

Yo solo lo miro, ¿está hablando en serio?

—Beck estás loco…

—¿Por qué Beck está loco? —pregunta una dulce voz detrás de nosotros. Demasiado dulce, sí me lo preguntan.

Giro en mi asiento y veo a Cat y a Robbie sentarse a lado de nosotros. Robbie trae un sándwich que luce asquerosos, como si tuviera muchos días de pasado. Tal vez lo tomó del camión de Festus.

—Loco… o tal vez estoy en lo cierto —comenta Beck y aún tiene esa maldita sonrisa en la cara. Yo simplemente ruedo los ojos.

—Sí, lo que sea —respondo mientras tomo un mordisco de mi burrito.

—Oye Jade, ¿qué quiere decir tú camiseta? —miro a Robbie, no puede estar hablando en serio. Bueno, creo que si puede. Todo el mundo sabe que no obtendrá ningún coño pronto.

Veo a Beck reírse por lo bajo y Cat solo sigue sentada con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

—No te preocupes por eso Robbie. No necesitarás saberlo por algún tiempo —escucho al pelinegro soltar una enorme carcajada. El afro solo nos mira confundidos. Pobre chico, eso es lo que te ganas por cargar un espeluznante títere a todos lados.

—Oigan chicas, ¿ya conocieron a la nueva maestra estudiante? —dice Cat emocionada. Beck me mira sugestivamente.

—Apuesto a que Jade si —murmura él. Oh Dios, de verdad quiere terminar golpeado.

—Oh sí. Es demasiado atractiva —confiesa Robbie. Rápidamente lo fulmino con la mirada. Él no acaba de llamar a _mi_ maestra atractiva.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, solo mantén tus ojos apartados de ella, ¿entendido? —le advierto.

—Está bien —levanta sus manos en señal de rendición. Puedo ver a Beck intentando de esconder una sonrisa por el rabillo del ojo.

—De cualquier forma —comienza de nuevo la pelirroja—, la conocí en el pasillo y es muy linda. ¡Me dio un pedazo de goma de mascar! Y estaba muy rica —la miro sin entender lo que dice. ¿Por qué Vega le dio un pedazo de chicle? No tuve mucho tiempo de pensar porqué Cat cambio de tema otra vez.

—¿Cuáles son sus horarios? —todos sacamos nuestros horarios y comenzamos a compararlos. Al parecer todos teníamos a Sikowitz después del receso así que eso era bueno. Después me toca la aburrida clase de Historia. Y al final asistencia de maestros. ¡Genial! Tengo el día libre haciendo prácticamente nada.

Al parecer seré asistente en una clase de Cat y esa clase es Cálculo Avanzado. Sé que es extraño que Cat esté en Cálculo Avanzado, pero la verdad es que es increíble en matemáticas, lo que es raro porqué ni siquiera puede concentrarse en una sola cosa por al menos un minuto.

La campana suena haciendo que algunos alumnos se exaltaran.

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la clase de Sikowitz y en lo único en lo que pude pensar es en las diferentes maneras de coger a Vega.

No sé cuánto tiempo me la pasé fantaseando. Y cuando reaccioné la clase ya había terminado.

—¡Yay, clase de matemáticas! —exclama Cat mientras da saltitos frente a mí. Caminamos a la última clase del día y yo solo quiero regresar a casa. No entiendo cómo Cat puede estar tan feliz por Matemáticas. ¡Son Matemáticas! Es confuso, tonto y completamente inútil para una guionista como yo.

Mientras caminamos a Cálculo veo a la señorita Vega hablándole al maestro. Me congelo en la puerta y puedo sentir que mi corazón comienza a latir demasiado rápido. ¿Qué mierda?

—¿Jade qué pasa? —me cuestiona la más baja de estatura con desconcierto en los ojos. La miro y muevo la cabeza.

—Nada. Solo sentí que me corazón comenzó a sacudirse. Tal vez sea por el café —Cat sonríe y después camina a la parte trasera del salón para buscar un asiento vacío. Suspiro y después me dirijo al señor como se llame y la señorita Vega.

—Tú debes ser mi nueva asistente, ¿cierto? —dice el señor como se llame.

Asiento para después decir:

—Esa soy yo —él sonríe.

—Jade, ¿verdad? —Vuelvo a asentir—, bueno, no tengo nada para ti por ser el primer día y… oh ¡qué tonto soy!, olvidé decirte mi nombre. Soy el Sr. Jenkins —

RING

—Oh, esa es la campana. Entonces, tú y la señorita Vega se sentarán en esa larga mesa en el fondo —dice apuntando al rincón más alejado, al lado opuesto de la salón.

¿Qué?, ¿la señorita Vega?, ¿qué hace ella aquí? Muevo mis ojos a ella y me da una pequeña sonrisa, como si estuviera nerviosa o algo. ¿Yo la pongo nerviosa? Porqué ella sí que lo hace.

El Sr. Jenkins asiente y va al frente del salón mientras que Vega y yo vamos a la mesa que nos indicó. Era una mesa lo suficientemente grande para cuatro personas, dos en cada lado. Pero como necesitábamos ver al frente las dos nos sentamos en el mismo lado,

Yo la miro una vez que ambas estamos sentadas y después ella se voltea a mirarme. Ésta vez no desvío mis ojos como lo hice en el primer periodo.

—Tú estás en mi primer periodo, ¿correcto? En dónde llegué tarde —asiento lentamente y miro fijamente sus ojos de color marrón oscuro. Me recuerdan al café y sí que me encanta el café. Después bajo hasta sus labios. Oh mierda, se están moviendo. Ella ha estado hablando y yo no tengo ni idea de lo que dijo.

—Um, perdón, ¿qué estabas diciendo? — tranquila Jade, tranquila.

¿Qué demonios? Me acabo de disculpar; yo nunca hago eso. Dios, qué onda con ésta chica. Me hace sentir rara y ahora la miro como si fuera algún tipo de acosador.

Ella se ríe y dice, —No hay problema. Solo preguntaba si tú y la Sra. Doe tenían algún problema, porque ella me estuvo hablando sobre ti.

Bufo. Esa vieja bruja que le habrá dicho sobre mi,de seguro nada bueno.

—Fue algo así como: Jade es la peor estudiante, nunca escucha, es una delincuente y una rebelde —digo en la mejor voz nasal que pude. Ella ríe. Hice a Vega reír y fue el mejor sonido del mundo. La miro mientras sonrío como una idiota. Finalmente se calma y mueve la cabeza.

—Esa fue una asombrosa impresión de la Sra. Doe. Y bueno no fue tan así. Ella si dijo que era una rebelde y que ni siquiera me molestara en tratar de enseñarte por qué no te interesa.

Miro al suelo. Estupendo, ahora ni siquiera intentará lidiar conmigo.

Siento unos suaves dedos debajo de mi mentón empujándolos delicadamente hacia arriba. Levantó mi cabeza y miro sus ojos. Está tan cerca de mí y tiene una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

—Oye, no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente. Vi tus calificaciones y parece que Matemáticas es tú único problema. Estaré aquí para ayudarte y pasaremos por esto, juntas —sonrío un poco. Se ha convertido en maestra favorita y aún no me ha enseñado nada. Asiento.

—Gracias —

—No hay problema, ese es mi trabajo, ayudar a los alumnos.

Eso dolió un poco. Ella me acaba de llamarme "alumno". Si lo soy pero pensé que solo se estaba refiriendo a mí no a todo el jodido cuerpo estudiantil.

Suspiré y me alejé un poco.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? Quiero decir, ¿por qué estás en la clase del Sr. Jenkins y no enseñando?

—Oh, es porque tengo que ver a los maestros dar clase para poder hacerlo por mi misma —sonrío maliciosamente.

—Pues no has hecho un gran trabajo. Has estado hablando conmigo todo el tiempo —ella mira al reloj y se da cuenta que solo faltan dos minutos para que las escuela termine. Me mira de nuevo y se encoge de hombros.

—Oh bueno. Eres interesante y además sobran nueve meses para aprender cómo hacerlo —mi corazón comienza a hacer ese extraño galope contra de mi pecho. Piensa que soy interesante. Eso es un comienzo. La campana suena y ella se levanta.

—Trata de no llegar tarde mañana, ¿ok? —me guiña un ojo, se da la vuelta y sale por la puerta.

Corazón, por favor deja de latir de esa manera. Este ni siquiera me escucha porque lo comienza hacerlo doblemente rápido.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios. Son los mejores :)**

**¿Merezco un review?**

**¡Nos leemos! Prometo no tardar tanto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos/as! Si ya sé, me perdí por un laaaaargo tiempo y les pido una sincera disculpa. Podría darles un montón de explicaciones pero, no creo que sean necesarias. Cambiando de tema, creo que ya todos saben que el último episodio de Victorious salió al aire el domingo (2/2/13). Yo apenas lo vi ayer y la verdad caí en una depresión grande. Victorious es el único show que me ha gustado al 100% y que haya terminado de una manera tan ordinaria me da tristeza. Fue como si hubiera sido un capítulo más, sin embargo, está vez no saldrá otros después :'( al menos estoy feliz de que el último estuvo repleto de momentos jori. Amé como Jade prefirió pasar la tarde con Tori "su enemiga" que con su novio... Dejando atrás el drama, tengo una noticia, para los que leen All The Things She Said, deben de saber que en esta semana, sin falta, habrá un nuevo capítulo. Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: VicTORIous no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider. Sí fuera mío el episodio final hubiera sido de más de dos horas... **

* * *

**La historia original le pertenece a _just-jori-nd-stuff_**

* * *

Hoy es viernes, la primera semana de clases está por terminar. Y tengo que decir que no fue tan mala. Creo que el último año de preparatoria sin lugar a dudas es el mejor. O tal vez solo sea por cierta morena de hermosos ojos color marrón. Tengo algo serio con esta chica; durante toda la semana, cada vez que me mira, mi corazón se detiene. Cuando me habla, mi garganta se queda totalmente seca y también me pongo jodidamente nerviosa, como si no quisiera hacer algo estúpido frente a ella.

¡Qué mierda es esto! Normalmente no le doy importancia a lo que hago frente a otras personas. Si ofendo alguien, me importa poco, pero ella… Ella es completamente diferente. Yo pienso que es solo porqué quiero cogerla… duro. Demasiado duro. Apuesto a que la haría sentir mucho placer. Pero eso solo pasará si me deja… o si la ato a la cama. Oh, esa sería una gran vista: la Señorita Vega, desnuda, totalmente abierta, sudando, rogándome que la folle.

Suficiente. No es momento para ponerme caliente, estoy manejando. Solo necesito concentrarme en el camino y tratar de no chocar.

Me pregunto cómo sonaría gimiendo mi nombre. Apuesto a que es salvaje en la cama. Una vez, leí en internet que a los maestros les gusta salvaje.

Ya basta, qué demonios te pasa. Esto es lo que me ha estado ocurriendo durante toda la semana. Tal vez solo necesito descansar y sacar de mi mente a Vega.

Sí, claro, como si eso fuera posible.

¡Maldita sea! ¡La odio! La odio por hacerme desearla tanto y por hacerme pensar en ella cada segundo que estoy despierta. Espera, también ha estado en mis sueños. Siempre con su perfecta sonrisa y brillantes ojos.

Finalmente llego a la escuela. Jamás creí que estaría tan feliz de estar aquí. Tal vez pueda dejar de pensar en ella por lo menos unos minutos antes de que la escuela empiece.

Salgo de mi auto y le pongo el seguro. Saco mi iPod y me coloco los auriculares.

Empiezo a caminar a la escuela, con hard rock a todo volumen. Me encamino a mi casillero cubierto por tijeras de colores y saco mis cosas. Siento un golpecito en el hombro y me volteo para ver quién es.

Es Cat dando saltitos en su lugar y tiene una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Me quito uno de mis audífonos y la miro. Ella sigue saltando sin decir nada. Suspiro.

—¿Qué quieres Cat? Sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan mientras escucho música —juro que sí sigue sonriendo, su rostro se quebrará.

—Dormirás conmigo esta noche.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —digo algo molesta. Ella me mira con esos ojos de cachorro a los que simplemente no me puedo resistir y responde:

—Porqué mis padres llevarán a mi hermano a San Diego para algo y no quiero quedarme en casa sola…

—Está bien pero…

—¡YAY! —exclama mientras me envuelve en un abrazo mortal y me saca todo el aire. Cat es demasiado fuerte.

_Ring_

Por fin me deja ir y ahí está de nuevo la enorme sonrisa.

—Adiós Jade, nos vemos en el almuerzo —después gira y camina en dirección opuesta a la mía. Me vuelvo a mi locker, tomo mi libro de Matemáticas y lo cierro. Me doy la vuelta dispuesta a irme pero me encuentro a Sinjin frente a mí, demasiado cerca.

—¿Me das un abrazo a mí también, Jade?

—Eww, largo de aquí sí no quieres te de un fuerte golpe en la cara —le advierto con cara de asco. Después siento a alguien detrás de mí y creo que sé de quién se trata.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta la Srita. Vega. Si. Estaba en lo correcto. ¿Cómo demonios supe quién era? No tengo idea de que le sucede a mi cuerpo últimamente.

—Sí, todo está bien. De hecho, estaba a punto de ir a su clase —le digo mientras le doy una de mis sonrisas que hacen mojar las pantys de cualquier chica. No sé de donde saqué eso, pero una vez Beck me dijo que tengo este tipo de sonrisa que deslumbra a todos los chicos y chicas; así que la usé en ella y creo que funcionó porqué ella está parada ahí como si estuviera hipnotizada. Segundos después mueve su cabeza y me devuelve la sonrisa.

—En ese caso, creo que deberíamos apurarnos —asiento y ambas nos dirigimos a la sala B-21. Veo su brazo lleno de papeles. Espero que no sean exámenes.

_Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass stop now make that mother fuckin hammer time..._

—¿Es tú música, Jade? —inquiere con mirada interrogante y sorprendida, al mismo tiempo. Está unos centímetros más alta, porqué hoy está usando tacones.

Miro al suelo y un sonrojo cubre mis mejillas. No sabía que la música estaba _tan _alta. Sin embargo, adoro esta canción. Desde que la escuché un par de días atrás, me recordó a ella. Tiene un lindo trasero.

Toso y después asiento con la cabeza. Escucho como una pequeña risita escapa de sus labios.

—Tienes buen gusto —sonrío. Mi parte favorita está a punto de venir:

_I walk in with my crew and I'm breaking they necks / entro con mi pandilla y rompo sus cuellos  
I'm looking all good, I'm making her wet / me veo muy bien, la estoy hacienda mojar  
They pay me respect they pay me in checks / me pagan, me respetan, me pagan en cheques  
And if she look good she pay me in sex / y sí ella se ve bien me paga con sexo  
Bounce that ass, it's the roundest / mueve ese trasero, es el más redondo  
You the best, you deserve a crown bitch / eres la mejor, mereces un golpe perra  
Right on that ass / justo en ese trasero _

—Jade, no sabía que podías rapear, ¿ese es tu talento para poder estar en la escuela? —Oh mierda, canté eso en voz alta. Pensé que solo la estaba tarareando en mi cabeza.

Mi cara está completamente roja y puedo sentir lo caliente que está.

—Oh, um… No. No me había dado cuenta que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta. Es que es mi parte preferida y solo empecé a decirlo —digo tímidamente. Espero que sea una maestra relajada, de esas que no se molestan si dices malas palabras en la escuela.

La castaña sonríe divertida. Definitivamente esto no podría ser más vergonzoso.

—Ya veo. Creo que deberíamos iniciar ya la clase —continua pasando a lado mío y entra al salón. Yo la sigo y me siento en el pupitre de enfrente, en dónde me senté el primer día de clases. Aparentemente esos serán nuestros lugares hasta el final del semestre, cosa que no me molesta ya que me da una mejor vista a Tori.

—¡Muy bien clase, hoy tendremos un examen supresa! —indica como si fuera lo mejor del mundo. Suelto un fuerte quejido y segundos después los demás también.

—Oh vamos, estoy segura que a todos les irá bien —ánima mientras comienza a repartir los papeles. ¿Cómo rayos me va a ir bien? No he escuchado una sola palabra de la clase en toda la semana. Probablemente me iría mejor si el examen fuera sobre ella. Por qué eso es todo lo que he hecho durante el primer periodo; mirarla y pensar en un montón de fantasías sucias que me gustaría hacerle a su cuerpo.

—¿Jade, estás bien? —No, pero de seguro estaría mejor si tu cabeza estuviera entre mis piernas. De acuerdo, Jade, detente. Borro de mi cabeza la nube de lujuria en la que estaba sumergida.

—Si claro, solo estoy sacada de onda.

—Muy bien, buena suerte en el examen —asiento, ella se da la vuelta y regresa a su escritorio.

Le doy una rápida leída al examen y bueno, estoy jodida.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que se toman su tiempo para comentar, poner en favoritos y en alertas a esta historia. ¿Merezco review?**


End file.
